popeyefandomcom-20200214-history
Popeye the Sailor (TV series)
This article is about the television series. For other meanings, see Popeye the Sailor (disambiguation). Popeye the Sailor is an animated TV series produced for ABC through King Features Syndicate that ran from 1960 to 1962 for 220 episodes. Episodes are grouped by production studios: Larry Harmon Pictures, Rembrandt Films/Halas and Batchelor, Gerald Ray Studios, Jack Kinney Productions, Cosgrove Hall Films and Paramount Cartoon Studios. The executive producer of the series was Al Brodax. History After the success of the original Popeye theatrical shorts produced from 1933 to 1957, King Features commissioned a new series of cartoons for television syndication starring Popeye, Olive Oyl and the newly-introduced Brutus (the name "Bluto" erroneusly believed to be unavailable). Though the series was produced using limited animation techniques (whose production values contrasted sharply to their earlier, theatrical counterparts), the series was a huge ratings success. Popeye the Sailor aired in syndication in the US well into the 1990s. The episodes featured many characters from the original Thimble Theatre comic strip not seen in the theatrical series, including the Sea Hag, Toar, Rough House and King Blozo, and even Sappo's Professor Wotasnozzle. Notably, Popeye the Sailor marked the final time Mae Questel would voice Olive Oyl. Episodes Larry Harmon Pictures *"Muskels Shmuskels" - Popeye runs afoul of circus heavyweight Brutus *"Hoppy Jalopy" *"Dead-Eye Popeye" *"Mueller's Mad Monster" *"Caveman Capers" - Popeye remembers his prehistoric ancestor's discovery of spinach *"Bullfighter Bully" *"Ace of Space" *"College of Hard Knocks" *"Abominable Snowman" *"Ski-Jump Chump" *"Irate Pirate" *"Foola-Foola Bird" *"Uranium on the Cranium" - Popeye and Brutus race to an island containing uranium *"Two-Faced Paleface" *"Childhood Daze" *"Sheepish Sheep-Herder" - Popeye and his Pappy clash with rustlers *"Track Meet Cheat" *"Crystal Ball Brawl - Brutus tries to steal a crystal ball in Popeye's possession Cosgrove Hall Films *"Lite Eye Popeye" *"Flesh Lesh"- Popeye and Brutus get a Beetle of the Outer *"Pian-eye" *"Fangled Inks" *"Swapple Apple" - Popeye eats Olive's apple *"Swee Pea Us" Rembrandt Films/Halas and Batchelor *"Interrupted Lullaby" *"Sea No Evil" *"From Way Out" *"Seeing Double" *"Swee'Pea Soup" - King Blozo's subjects demand that he step down and install Swee'Pea as King *"Hag Way Robbery" *"The Lost City of Bubble-on" *"There's No Space Like Home" *"Potent Lotion" *"Astro-Nut" *"Goon with the Wind" *"Insultin' the Sultan" *"Dog-Gone Dog-Catcher" *"Voice from the Deep", or, "See Here, Sea Hag" *"Matinée Idol Popeye" *"Beaver or Not" *"The Billionaire" - a takeoff on the TV series The Millionaire *"Model Muddle" *"Which Is Witch" *"Disguise the Limit" *"Spoil Sport" *"Have Time, Will Travel" *"Intellectual Interlude" *"Partial Post" *"Weight for Me" - depressed over a lengthy tour by Popeye and Brutus, Olive eats herself to grotesque shape *"Canine Caprice" *"Roger" *"Tooth Be or Not Tooth Be" Gerald Ray Studios *"Where There's a Will" - Brutus and Popeye are co-beneficiaries in a will *"Take It Easel" - artist Popeye literally paints his spinach to save the day *"I Bin Sculped" - Olive the artist is sculpting a statue personifying weakness and exhaustion *"Fleas a Crowd" *"Popeye's Junior Headache" - Popeye has more than he can take with Olive's mischievous niece *"Egypt Us" *"The Big Sneeze" *"The Last Resort" *"Jeopardy Sheriff" *"Baby Phase" Jack Kinney Productions *"Battery Up" - Olive Oyl is Popeye's biggest baseball fan *"Deserted Desert" *"Skinned Divers" - Popeye looks for sunken treasure and encounters a mermaid who resembles Olive Oyl *"Popeye's Service Station" - Brutus flirts with Olive Oyl in the title setting, much to jockey Popeye's chagrin. *"Coffee House" - Brutus introduces Olive to beatnik culture in the title setting; Popeye follows. *"Popeye's Pep-Up Emporium" - Popeye subjects Olive and Wimpy to rugged exercise drills *"Bird Watcher Popeye" - Olive coerces Popeye to take up bird watching *"Time Marches Backward" *"Popeye's Pet Store" *"Ballet de Spinach" *"Sea Hagracy" *"Spinach Shortage" - Brutus corners the spinach market *"Popeye and the Dragon" *"Popeye the Fireman" *"Popeye's Pizza Palace" - Brutus insists on ordering a tamale pizza *"Down the Hatch" *"Lighthouse Keeping" *"Popeye and the Phantom" - Popeye and Olive gets into a struggle with a mischievous shape-shifting ghost *"Popeye's Picnic" *"Out of This World" *"Madame Salami" - Brutus disguises himself as the title character, a fortune teller *"Timber Toppers" *"Skyscraper Capers" *"Private Eye Popeye" (also the name of a 1954 Popeye theatrical cartoon) *"Little Olive Riding Hood" - a Little Red Riding Hood takeoff *"Popeye's Hypnotic Glance" *"Popeye's Trojan Horse" *"Frozen Feuds" - after Alaska becomes the 49th state, a senator promises to rid his constituency of a wandering Goon *"Popeye's Corn-Certo" *"Westward Ho-Ho" *"Popeye's Cool Pool" - Popeye digs a swimming pool *"Jeep Jeep" *"Popeye's Museum Piece" *"Golf Brawl" *"Wimpy's Lunch Wagon" *"Weather Watchers" *"Popeye and the Magic Hat" *"Popeye and the Giant" - Brutus feeds Wimpy growth pills, causing him to grow to freakish proportions *"Hill-Billy-Dilly" *"Pest of the Pecos" *"The Blubbering Whaler" *"Popeye and the Spinach Stalk" - a Jack and the Beanstalk takeoff *"Shoot the Chutes" *"Tiger Burger" *"Bottom Gun" *"Olive Drab and the Seven Sweapeas" - a Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs takeoff *"Blinkin' Beacon" *"Aztec Wreck" *"The Green Dancin' Shoes" - Olive puts on the title footwear, and cannot stop dancing *"Spare Dat Tree" *"The Glad Gladiator" *"The Golden Touch" *"Hamburger Fishing" *"Popeye the Popular Mechanic" *"Popeye's Folly" *"Popeye's Used Car" *"Spinachonara" *"Popeye and the Polite Dragon" - A dragon magically pops out of a storybook that Popeye is reading to Swee'Pea *"Popeye the Ugly Ducklin" - a The Ugly Duckling takeoff *"Popeye's Tea Party" *"The Troll Wot Got Gruff" - a The Three Billy Goats Gruff takeoff *"Popeye the Lifeguard" - Olive is jealous of the attention Popeye gets as a lifeguard *"Popeye in the Woods" *"After the Ball Went Over" - Popeye tries to outsmart Brutus at table tennis *"Popeye and Buddy Brutus" *"Popeye's Car Wash" *"Camel Aires" *"Plumbers Pipe Dream" - Popeye tries to fix a leak in Olive's apartment *"Popeye and the Herring Snatcher" - Popeye runs afoul of a fish thief *"Invisible Popeye" *"The Square Egg" *"Old Salt Tale" - Popeye fancifully explains to Swee'Pea why the ocean is salty *"Jeep Tale" - a Peter Rabbit takeoff *"The Super Duper Market" - Brutus' store is so big one man gets lost in it for 15 years *"Golden-Type Fleece" - Popeye and company in ancient Greek roles *"Popeye the White Collar Man" *"Sweapea Thru the Looking Glass" - an Alice Through the Looking Glass takeoff *"The Black Knight" *"Jingle Jangle Jungle" *"The Day Silky Went Blozo" *"Rip van Popeye" *"Mississippi Sissy" - Popeye, Olive, Brutus and Wimpy participate in a riverboat mystery *"Double Cross Country Feet Race" - Popeye and Brutus compete in a foot race for a date with Olive *"Fashion Fotography" - Olive wants to be a fashion model *"I Yam Wot I Yamnesia" - Popeye and Swee'Pea, and Olive and Wimpy switch personalities due to amnesia *"Paper Pasting Pandemonium" - Popeye and Brutus are given one hour to paper Olive's house before the company arrives *"Coach Popeye" *"Popeyed Columbus" *"Popeye Revere" *"Popeye in Haweye" - Rival tour guides Popeye and Brutus vie for Olive's business in Hawaii. *"Forever Ambergris" *"Popeye De Leon" *"Popeyed Fisherman" *"Popeye in the Grand Steeplechase" *"Uncivil War" *"Popeye the Piano Mover" *"Popeye's Testimonial Dinner" *"Around the World in Eighty Ways" *"Popeye's Fixit Shop" *"Bell Hop Popeye" *"Barbecue for Two" - Popeye clashes with uninvited Brutus, Wimpy and Swee'Pea over a barbecue **The pilot episode **Popeye and Olive retain their comics appearance ** This cartoon uses stock music from Winston Sharples Paramount Cartoon Studios *"Hits and Missiles" - Popeye must rescue cheese denizens of the moon *"Seer-Ring Is Believer-Ring" - Olive purchases a ring that belongs of a mystic *"The Ghost Host" *"Strikes, Spares An' Spinach" *"Jeep Is Jeep" *"The Spinach Scholar" - Olive insists that the uneducated Popeye enroll in Grammar School. *"Psychiatricks" - Brutus tricks Popeye into a psychology session *"Rags to Riches to Rags" *"Hair Cut-ups" *"Poppa Popeye" *"Quick Change Ollie" *"The Valley of the Goons" - Popeye must help the Goons defeat pirates *"Me Quest for Poopdeck Pappy" - Popeye seeks his long-lost father *"Mopey Hick" *"Mirror Magic" *"It Only Hurts When They Laughs" - Olive forces Popeye and Brutus to laugh their way to friendship *"Wimpy the Moocher" - Wimpy pulls off an audacious con on Rough House *"Voo-Doo to You Too" - the Sea Hag turns Olive into a zombie and freezes Popeye with a voodoo doll *"Popeye Goes Sale-ing" - Olive drags Popeye into a nasty department store sale *"Popeye's Travel" - a Gulliver's Travels takeoff *"Incident at Missile City" - King Blozo's kingdom comes under attack from a city of missiles *"Dog Catcher Popeye" *"What's News" *"Spinach Greetings" *"The Baby Contest" *"Oil's Well That Ends Well" - Brutus cons Olive into purchasing a seemingly dry oil well *"Motor Knocks" *"Amusement Park" *"Duel to the Finish" *"Gem Jam" - the Sea Hag entraps Olive with a cursed perfume which turns her to a gem thief *"Bathing Beasts" *"The Rain Breaker" *"Messin' Up the Mississippi" *"Love Birds" *"Sea Serpent" *"Boardering on Trouble" *"Aladdin's Lamp" - the Sea Hag acquires a magic lamp *"Butler Up" - Popeye must act as Olive's butler *"The Leprechaun" - the Sea Hag steals Irish gold *"County Fair" *"Hamburgers Aweigh" - the Sea Hag tries to hijack Popeye's ship *"Popeye's Double Trouble" - Popeye sees two Olives thanks to the Sea Hag's magic *"Kiddie Kapers" *"The Mark of Zero" - Popeye tells Deezil a story about a swashbuckling swordsman *"Myskery Melody" - Poopdeck Pappy is hypnotized by a haunting flute melody *"Scairdy Cat" *"Operation Ice-Tickle" *"The Cure" *"William Won't Tell" *"Pop Goes the Whistle" *"Autographically Yours" - Popeye and Brutus compete for the affection of a young movie fan *"A Poil for Olive Oyl" - the Sea Hag tries to foil Popeye's exploration of a pearl area *"My Fair Olive" *"Giddy Gold" - the Wiffle Bird turns a Tunnel Of Love into a genuine gold mine *"Strange Things Are Happening" *"The Medicine Man" *"A Mite of Trouble" *"Who's Kiddin' Zoo" *"Robot Popeye" - Brutus builds a robot double of Popeye *"Sneaking Peeking" *"The Wiffle Bird's Revenge" - the Wiffle Bird turns Wimpy into a vicious werewolf *"Going...Boing...Gone" *"Popeye Thumb" External links *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0145628/ Popeye the Sailor] at the Internet Movie Database Category:TV Series Category:Popeye the sailor